


Mistletoe Mistake

by yeunftw



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Christmas Fluff, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mistletoe, Pining Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeunftw/pseuds/yeunftw
Summary: When Lance finds out that Keith is to be alone during the Christmas break, he sets out to decorate the apartment with Christmas decorations.





	Mistletoe Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> hey!!! this is the first actual fanfic i've had enough motivation to finish and not scrap. of course it's only short, but heh its something.

There was something endearing about the cheap lights that bundled across the plain, dull walls of the flat. The pathetic excuse of a Christmas tree cramped unpleasantly into the corner with obtrusive amounts of tinsel lining it, the tiny artificial thing creating a somewhat captivating and festive atmosphere. Removable flashing stars were expertly placed across some areas of the wall, ending the bareness of the room.

Lance thought it was cute, feeling accomplished of his own decoration. Of course it was nothing like his home, and the intensity of the ever growing collection of lights and Christmas decorations that his huge family house would hold every December. But then again, nothing could possibly compare to his home. It wasn't overly far from the campus, but it was difficult to form enough time in his own schedule for the visit to be worth it. Of course he wouldn't regret going there even if he could only stay for just for a couple of minutes, as he missed it dearly. Yet, it was easier to stay away during term so that the holiday breaks were even more enjoyable and sacred.

Lance was to return home in just a couple of days.

The current flat was near enough empty of any personality, both Hunk and Pidge already packed up and traveled halfway across the country to reach their extended relatives' homes. Neither saw the point in decorating the flat all Christmassy, when they would just have to take it back down again. It wasn't like they would be staying there during the break.

Well, to his dismay, he found out that Keith would be.

Lance wasn't usually one to pry when he knew it was a sensitive subject. He couldn't help but choke down an almost guilty lump when the words that left Keith's mouth stung in his ears.

"I'm always alone at Christmas. It's no big deal."

He was pretty sure that he had shuddered when he heard the response, regretting his repetitive stance of asking why the other hadn't bothered to pack anything back up yet.

He would probably be staying at the flat, for over the rest of the Christmas break; alone. Nothing but bare and thin walls enclosing him as he perched on the edge of his bed wondering why he was alone. Wondering if he was always going to be alone during the festivities.

It hurt to think about.

"I know Mrs. McClain loves me and everything," Keith sighed. "But intruding into you household over the break is a bad idea. Weird. It would be weird. And besides, I'll be fine chilling here." Keith was determined to convince the other that it would be wrong to follow up on his invitation to stay over at his home and visit over the period. No matter how much his deep blue eyes gave him that look. That glance that screamed guiltiness and a sense of persuasion. He had just ignored it and looked away, pretending to still be watching the television when he had lost interest several minutes ago.

Lance felt bad. There was no denying that. Of course, it wasn't any of his fault that Keith didn't want to spend his holiday with some company. It wasn't a reason for himself to be guilty, if Keith didn't particularly want to celebrate the festivities. But that didn't stop the nagging feeling in his gut.

He couldn't just leave the other in a dull, chilly apartment complex whilst everyone else fucked off. He was his friend, they grew extremely closer over the last several months, and it just gave him an uneasy settlement in his belly.

 

There were still a couple of sealed boxes that bunched together, near the corner with the most prominent mass of lights and tacky themed decorative objects. Lance had gathered obnoxious amounts of festive decorations from a small cheap and cheerful local shop, that was situated just a few streets away, certain to accomplish the most ridiculous yet delightful array of ornaments to litter the flat with. Even if Keith weren't to like it, he expected it to cause a grateful smile from him, being the thought that counts.

He worked swiftly, tying ends of loose string around a few protruding branches from the miniature artificial tree, sticking colorful snowflakes that supposedly glowed in the dark to the kitchen walls. There were only a few amounts of things still enclosed in small boxes, when Keith returned to the flat, his shoulders hunched with a heavy backpack of books he must've gone out to buy.

Lance peered his eyes across the living room area, his eyes fixated on the door that was conjoined to the open area. His breathe hitched with slight worry but possible appreciation. He waited impatiently as he soared through the intense yet all too difficult emotions to read on Keith's face.

"Huh?" was all he managed to slump out as he gradually lifted the bag from his shoulders to leave next to the coffee table. His eyes were unsure of where to look, flitting between the tree, the snowflakes, the obnoxiously flashing stars, and Lance.

Keith collapsed elegantly onto the light grey couch, turning his expression away as he messily undid the laces on his winter boots, kicking them lightly to the side. "What is this?" Keith sighed, but with the tiniest of a curl to the edge of his lips.

Lance freed himself from the floor, jumping to his feet in a spontaneous manner. He waited until Keith's eyes flicked over to him again over the back of the sofa to speak. "It's for you!" Lance proclaimed, making dramatic hand gestures to fully show off his work.

Keith perched his elbows onto his knees and supported his chin with his hands, a wry smile on the very corners of his lips. "What d'you mean? For me?"

Lance chuckled modestly. A huge grin spread across his cheeks. "So it's not so dull in this flat whilst you watch your shitty movies," Lance comically put his hands on his hips.

Keith rolled his eyes but had a noticeable smirk upon his face as he laid his arms beside him once more. His grey eyes glanced across the walls again, shrugging his shoulders as he leaned back against the grey couch. "This is ridiculous." he said blankly.

Lance nearly leaped into the space next to Keith as he shoveled the remaining boxes onto his lap, shuffling one in particular open. "I even went all out and got some of this! Just in case you invite someone over," Lance drawled the sentence out over dramatically, his face beaming with slight smugness.

Keith eyed the thing that Lance unwrapped. "What..." he breathed with confusion, before abruptly realizing. "The fuck," He continued, eyeing the mistletoe that Lance was grasping in his left hand. His eyes shifted into an unimpressed stare.

Lance just waggled his eyebrows jokingly.

"Lance I swear to God. You're ridiculous." Is all he managed to say again, rolling his eyes and folding his arms close to his chest. Lance chuckled halfheartedly before lifting himself to his feet. He lifted the sprig of the Christmas garland above his head with his long arms stretching to possibly the light that dangled from the ceiling. "Perfect," Keith could've sworn he heard Lance mumble, and followed by shoving his palms over his face.

After a slight rustling noise and a clang of the metal frame holding up the light-bulb, there was a daunting silence. So, Keith freed his face from his palms and looked across to where he thought Lance would be. His eyes glimmered over the plant that was somehow secured to the lamp shade, confused as Lance just hovered by the sofa, grinning at him. With that smug yet beautiful smile. That smile that Keith had fallen in love with a while back. He couldn't believe himself.

"Sooooo..." Lance lazily drawled. "Do you like it?" It hurt Keith to notice the slightest change in Lance's mannerisms as he looked for Keith's opinion, his eyes a little less glimmering, his smile diminished only faintly.

Keith didn't comprehend the smile that grew on his face as he looked directly at Lance once more, his head nodding , a pleasant smile forming its way back onto Lance's tan face. "I do, I really do." Was all he blurted out, wanting to say more and thank the boy for ever considering such a sweet gesture, for going out of his way to do something thoughtful. But he just stopped himself there, trying not to overdo his gratitude. Keith was certain that Lance would do this for anyone, he wasn't special. But he felt special. He felt so very special.

Lance swayed his hips with a twinkle in his eyes. "I'm so glad you like it! I really tried to capture the essence of Christmas here," Keith snorted in reply, turning his view to the small tree that almost looked as if it could topple over at any minute.

"What, tackiness and crooked knick knacks?" Keith smiled jokingly, to clarify to Lance that he was in fact, entirely grateful for the idea. He really didn't care about how one of the stars on the wall was out of place to the others, or how a few of the plastic candy canes had already fallen off the tree branches. In fact, it made it even more endearing.

Lance followed a reply with a laugh, his eyes crinkling gently at the very corners. And he looked so beautiful.

Lance was still hovering beside the sofa, right underneath the light, and his heart fluttered at the thought of joining him under the light-shade, under the mistletoe, to share a kiss.

And the moment happened so quick. Keith padded onto his feet so rapidly fast that a slight wave of dizziness affected him. He moved closer to Lance, until he was certain that he was too underneath the sprig of mistletoe that Lance had hung up. Keith removed his eyes from Lance's for a split moment, unbearably flushed with embarrassment.

Keith stood there, right underneath the mistletoe with Lance, his eyes now flickering between the two.

Lance's face was so very near his own, their eyes glaring to each other.

He closed the space in-between them, a chaste kiss reaching Lance's lips, taking a firm grip onto Lance's shoulders. There was a surprised gasp from the other, and Keith was ready to pull away and apologise for ruining the moment, when all of a sudden Lance kissed back, both pushing forward with their eyes fluttering shut. It was a sweet series of light kisses, continuing for only a handful of seconds, yet felt more like a frozen eternity for Keith, who had been waiting for this moment again, ever since the New Years eve party the year before.

They slowly broke apart, a manic blush creeping across Lance's cheeks, overlaying his freckles that Keith could so clearly see when this close to him. Keith's hands still gripped tightly onto Lance's shoulders, and when he realized this he hopelessly flew his arms away from the other, placing them by his side awkwardly. His throat felt numb with words that he couldn't say, his ears burning in anticipation and horror over what Lance might say. A few estranged seconds of silence passed.

"The uh...the mistletoe," Keith choked out, hoping that the wavering in his voice wasn't nearly as noticeable as he thought it sounded in his own ears. He enhanced the distance and tore his eyes away from Lance, who was just standing there. Saying nothing. Oh God, why can't he just say something. He felt the heat in his cheeks increase as he attempted to swat at his messy hair, as if to ignore what just happened. His hands fidgeted over his locks, his throat scratchy with one's own embarrassment.

"Y-Yeah..." The other boy choked out after what felt like way too long to Keith, who was already contemplating escaping the apartment to avoid the situation. The stony grey eyes returned their glare at Lance, surprised that there was still a significant wave of redness covering his face. The heat of contact pricked at his side as he turned, shocked to see Lance closely opposite him now, a sly smile tugging at his lips.

Almost as if he knew where the other was looking, Lance forcefully grasped the hair at the back of Keith's head and pulled himself closer until their mouths touched with desperate intentions. There was the first press of the lips then it instantly progressed forward, mouths interlocking between each other's soft lips. It was certainly a shock at first, and all Keith was concerned about was keeping up with the other, his lips pressured to Lance's.

Suddenly Keith's legs bucked at the knees as the back of his legs became in contact with the sofa, sending him slowly down onto it, Lance hovering above him. There was a brief moment where they regained eye contact, before Lance continued to pepper Keith's lips with his. Keith's arms were outstretched to attach themselves around Lance's neck, pulling his entire body closer to his own. Lance hummed with appreciation whilst letting himself be dragged lowly onto the other, their lips never discontinuing. With their close proximity, Keith could feel the heat drifting off from Lance's skin.

He released a barely audible sigh that was cut off expertly by Lance's continuation, as his tongue writhed along Keith's lower lip. Keith could feel his lap being straddled by Lance, almost directly pinning him underneath. Lance's warm and tight grip along the nape of Keith's hair loosened and instead, perched next to Keith's blushed face, tightening his hold slightly onto the sofa's fabric. Keith felt the exact moment that Lance's hand had loosened his hold, directing his attention entirely to shifting his body weight, to counteract Lance's position to his own advantage. Lance's eyes flipped open with concern when Keith had broken away only slightly and was beginning to swing his hips over and forced Lance to an angle, where his back was sprawled across the coach. Keith paused momentarily, taking in the sight of Lance underneath him, as he squirmed his knees to rest beside each side of Lance's hips. Lance's pupils were blown wide, his semi-swollen lips displacing into a smirk and Keith could only imagine what he looked like himself. Lance couldn't waste another moment, forcing his arms to pull Keith's body closer, their faces brushing.

Their assault of open mouthed kisses continued with no hesitation, only slight pauses as Lance nipped Keith's bottom lip repeatedly, as the other tugged the soft brown hair of Lance. Once again, Lance swiped his tongue into the opposing mouth, twisting against Keith's with satisfaction.

The action of Keith faltering for a moment as warm hands grazed underneath his shirt and pressed against the small of his back, Lance also took to moment to drawl kisses across the other's cheek, leading expertly to his jawline. Keith gasped loudly as a violent shiver flooded his body.

Lance continued his trail across Keith's neck, littering open mouth kisses to his sensitive skin. His tongue lapped strokes over Keith's Adam's apple, earning a muffled groan to escape Keith's lips, echoing into Lance's ear. Keith squirmed under the touch, panting desperately with high pitched gasps. Lance broke away for a couple of seconds to regain eye contact. "You okay there?" a smug smile lined his lips.

The boy on top blushed ferociously, flitting his eyes away from the other's as he spoke. "Yeah...it's just m-my favourite spot for attention I guess," he shrunk slightly with embarrassment and still avoided those deep blue eyes that watched him intently.

That's when Lance took even more interest, if possible, and licked his lips slyly.

"Interesting," he finally mumbled to a hovering Keith, flicking his eyes over the skin.

Before Keith could even react from his slight disfocus, Lance was pushing back to guide himself to be over Keith, flipping Keith onto his back instead. It worked to his advantage, leaving the neck area more exposed. With a deep breath Lance conjoined his mouth to the juncture between Keith's collarbone and the left side of his neck. All the air in Keith's lungs was released in a shaky breathe. He shuddered under the touch, trying to suppress himself by biting his lip and clawing gently yet manically at Lance's hips that pressed tightly to his own.

Lance paid attention to the opposite side of the neck, causing the slightest of movement from Keith who's hips rocketed to Lance's, causing a soft moan to escape his lips before he continued with scouring Keith's neck with even more kisses.

The pace slowed as his lead his way back to Keith's lips, giving a chaste and messy kiss. Keith continued to pepper more kisses to Lance, yet paused with disbelief and adrenaline for a moment.

He was kissing Lance. His heart fluttered violently at the obvious realisation. Keith's mind reminisced on the details of what happened on that night. The night of the New Years Eve party where they had first kissed. Of course it was just a dare, nothing more. But Keith had wanted that kiss again for the whole year, contemplating on whether hd should just ask Lance, or wait until he got over his own feelings.

And looking at the freckles scattered nearly across the other's tan and warm skin, Keith realized how he hadn't gotten over it. Not one bit.

He pressed a swift kiss to Lance's mouth inbetween slow words. "Y'know, the time you kissed me at that party?" He brushed a lock of soft brown hair over Lance ear. The other hummed as a reply. Keith froze temporarily. "That was my first kiss."

Lance peered down at Keith, his eyes frantically scanning over his flushed face. Keith kissed him again, quickly on the lips.

"I've kissed other people since. But it hasn't been the same, as it was with you. I could never stop wishing that it would have been you instead." His breathing was erratic.

Lance's eyebrows almost rose to his hairline at Keith's words, as he spoke slowly and surely.

A stupidly smug grin invaded Lance's face and he broke with soft laughter. At first Keith bit his lip, thinking that he overshared, thinking that this didn't mean anything.

A soft and warm hand cupped his cheek, deep hypnotising eyes preventing him from looking away.

"You really mean that?" his voice was soft, eyes glimmering.

Keith choked out a hum of acknowledgement to answer.

There was a brief exchange of silence as they both stared at each other. Complete silence, apart from the heavy heartbeat thudding in their chests.

Lance let out a big breathe of air. "I feel the same, Keith." his smile contagiously affected Keith.

Without any sign of reluctancy or hesitation, the both of them slotted their mouths together in one last passionate kiss, wrapping their arms around them until they were tangled. They followed with sweet pressing pecks.

Romantic feelings confessed and aside, Lance propped himself upwards, dragging Keith to sit upright. 

One would imagine that it would be an awkwardly long amount of time for the both to compose themselves. However, quickly after their sweet talk, they sat admiring each other with giddy eyes and blush dusting their skin. Neither would be first to break the eye contact.

Lance cleared his throat. "Sooooo," he hummed. "Are you sure you still don't want to join me and my family at Christmas?"

Keith looked surprised, glassy eyes and unsure what to say.

"I mean, you are my boyfriend, so it wouldn't be weird to visit my family. In fact, they keep bugging me to bring someone back w-"

Keith's face was frozen.

"Oh, wait... I'm sorry..."

Keith laughed with a wide smile. "Sure, I'm you boyfriend then. Should I meet your family again? Reintroduce myself as your boyfriend now, instead of an awkward friend?"

Lance scoffed at the memorial of bringing his three roommates to meet the majority of his family.

Lance pressed his fingers to Keith's cheek. "Sounds great."

Keith's skin was glowing with a glorious flush and a radiating smile.

"Oh, and by the way," Lance murmured as they both made it up to their feet. "You don't need to use mistletoe as an excuse to kiss me," his smug smile was infuriatingly cute.

Keith alternated the weight on one of his feet due to numbness, before replying. "Good. I don't have to litter my room with it then and drag you in there." he smirked as Lance's face turned almost as red as the miniature stocking taped to the wall.

He interlaced his fingers through Lance's, gesturing to the kitchen where he was sure that they had a stored mass amounts of hot chocolate. Bingo.

And so, they brewed the hot drink, Lance rubbing the other's hip with his arms politely wrapped around him.

It was a nice reminder to Keith, that he wasn't alone this Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it??  
> sorry if its a bit crap i'm really trying to improve my writing before i write like, actual long fanfics.  
> huhuh thanks!


End file.
